Together we are greater
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: 'Thoughts drift through my young mind. I can feel her.' Hatching from the eyes of the young dragon


_Hurts. Cramped. Lonely_. The thoughts drifted through the unformed mind.

_Relax, child_. The voice seemed to float in. I trusted the voice, and drifted.

_Excitement. I can feel her._ The thought came unbidden, then. _I can think._

_Of course you can, child_. The same voice as before.

_I can feel her_. I thought.

_Yes, child._ Warmth suffused the tone. _She will be here when you are ready._

_I can be ready now._ I thought back. _I am hungry._

_Patience. You are not quite ready. But soon._ The voice was amused.

_Tell me of HER._ I demanded, my young mind easily distracted.

_I could not, I do not know her as you do, child. Tell me what you know._

_She is kind,_ I say, hesitation clear in my tone. _Her mind is bright. When can I meet her?_

_Soon, child. Rest_. I take the chance to drift.

Humming brings my mind swimming to the surface once more.

_Heat. Excitement. Hunger. Her. I feel her_, that bright spark, dimmed just a fraction with uncertainty.

_Why is she uncertain_? _Does she not know I am waiting for her?_

_She does not._ The voice drifts in, seeming to be a touch distracted._ She does not yet know of these things as you or I do, child._

_Why do you call me child_? I ask. _I have a name_.

_You have not yet told me of it._ The distraction is gone. _I will know it when she does. It is her right to know first._

I know this, I can feel how right it is_. Hunger._ The thought pervades once more. This cramped shell hurt.

_Soon you will be free._ The voice says the distraction back.

_What is happening?_ I query.

_You're brothers and sisters are finding their way._ The voice answers.

_Oh. My turn?_

_Soon._

_What if she does not love me as I love her?_ I hate the fear that creeps into my voice.

_She will have no choice. Once your minds have touched, everything will change._ I read the sheer unadulterated joy of the minds first meeting in her voice.

It drove the hungry momentarily from my mind.

_I am ready_ I announced.

_Hush child, just a few moments more._ The voice ordered with a hint of steel.

_But I am so hungry._ I answered. I begin to move, to try to break free from the hard prison to stretch my aching, too confined limbs.

_Wait._ The voice orders. I cannot but obey.

_But she is near._ I plead. _I hunger._

_I know, child._ The voice is soft and warm once more. This shall pass. _You must wait but a few moments more._

An eternity seems to pass before I know. It is truly time.

_Relief._ I feel it surging through my veins as I see the world for the first time. Sights and sounds pervade, I sense I am meant to find her among the expectant girls ringing around me, but I don't see her.

_Where is she?_ I keen._ Does she not love me_. I stumble, and it hurts. My wing has caught. A gentle hand rights it, but as I meet my rescuers eye it is not her. My distress grows strong.

_Where is she? Am I to be alone._ Panic sets in. What had seemed so logical, in the warm darkness of my shell is now too much to bear, as I am crushed by too many things. _Alone. Hungry. Please where are you_? More stumbling steps, as frightened but still hopeful girls flee my claws.

_Where is she_? I keen again. I make out the hulking golden form watching me in my misery.

_She is near. You told me yourself. Relax child._

_I cannot. I am alone._

_You are never alone. She is near. Feel her, as you did in the shell. All will be well child._

Using the voice as an anchor for the storm raging in my mind, to rise above the fear, hunger, heartbreak, loneliness, dread, pain. I was able to surface, for an instant. It was all I needed. Her fire was near. Not in the warmth of the sands. Further in. Amid the stone. Onlookers panicked as I neared them. But she did not flee as others did.

_Good_. I did not want to chase her. I was nearing her. _Joy_.

She was sitting alone. Fear on her face, but joy also. She knew.

As I scrambled the last few steps, she fell to her knees, joy suffusing her face as her eyes met my own.

_Joy. Belonging. Love. Together. Mine_. Our minds intertwined with an irrevocable bond. Together we were transformed to something more. Something greater.

_Herra_. I spoke to her mind, with all the love I could muster._ I am Berenth. We are one._

_A/N _I really had a great time writing this i hope you all enjoy it. I might do some more with this story... .possibly. But it would be separate from this. Anyway, tell me what you think :)

-Wolfgirl


End file.
